gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Myrrah
Who Is She? I'm pretty sure that the Locusts Queen is the "person" wearing the robes in the final cutscene that rides away on the large reaver, as the armor is almost an hourglass shape. No that "person" is skorge. You can tell because he is riding his hydra reaver. i also argee being that she is wearing cape Some think the queen is marcus's mother. *Remember to sign your names when you leave a comment, otherwise it makes it difficult to make sense of the article. - Billylemmon 04:29, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I think she was one of the sciencists in the lab on the mountain where the sires in captivity. I think in the game the say the lab facility became declassified and the reason it became declassified was the past leader kept it a secret. the Queen was one of the sciencists that tried to make soldiers into a breed of super soldiers for the pengilium wars, but instead created sire and the Government or the head of the lab facility was going to shut it down and destroy the locust since the program was a failier. But the Myrrah wanted to save them and believe they were the future. So, she created locust by improving the sire's genetics and marcus's father was a friend or lover of Myrrah who helped train and develop the locust to be killing machines. Myrrah became the Queen because she created and raised the first batch of loscust. User:Vicgear :The talk page is the improvement of the Article not posting crap theories/fanon.--Jack Black 02:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Picture can some one please get a pic of the queen????? we all know what lvl shes in but i dont have a SC tool so :/ anyones? plz and ty Terrova **Good job on who ever uploaded the pic. It really improve the article.--Jack Black 22:09, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Chain of Command The second paragraph of the intro section reads: The Chain of Command in the Locust army seems similar to that of an ant colony, or a bee hive. Is this completely true? I haven't played GoW that much, but it appears that the Locusts have a Chain of Command with a hierarchy, as described here. Therefore, it's not similar to that of "an ant colony, or bee hive", because ants, bees, termites, etc. have only one leader, to which they are completely obedient, and sacrificial if necessary. Your thoughts? Sebastian32 10:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::Fixed a IP few days back been trying to put info that Locust are just like ants thanks for the catching that.--Jack Black 13:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::Np :) Sebastian32 21:19, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Cleanup: Speculation This whole article seems based on theories and speculation. As an encyclopedia article, we should try to stay away from that... However, there isn't much factual information about the Queen. Perhaps we should cut out the speculation in the sections we can, and have a solid article, then include a section about with all the theories, etc.? Your thoughts? Sebastian32 08:13, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::No theories if it gets out of control like the Sires page I will put a lock on it.--Jack Black 08:17, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::::The majority of the article is already based on theory. Here are some examples: ::::*''...stronger than I thought.", perhaps hinting that she is not of the Locust herself.'' ::::*''heard at the end of Gears of War 2, suggesting a sequel.'' ::::*''with a narration, revealing she may have survived and therefore hinting at a Gears of War 3.'' ::::Sebastian32 08:23, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::::The issue of theories is on her origins like if she is Ruth or an other Human. But common sense say she will be in GoW3.But this page needs a major clean up.--Jack Black 08:26, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::::This sounds like a good idea. By the way, my own friends had a theory that she is a female sire. If I get a better picture of a sire, I might be able to prove this. EvilLouie13 How is she the Locust Queen and I thought she was supposed to be butt ugly? Has anybody else's bullshit dectector just go off when the queen was supposed to look like General RAAM? Who thinks that, if you thnk that the queen was to be ugly please let me know. Thanks, xxxBuster775xxx ::The talk page is NOT a forum.--Jack Black 00:58, 3 April 2009 (UTC) sorry about that man this is my first time being on the discussion part of the page. And again sorry man why would some think that the Loucst Queen is Fenix's mother??? But the thing that still gets me is that, how does the locust queen know how that Marcus was the son of Adam Fenix(a.k.a. his Father) and what was he doing when the loucst computers as well??? does that question float in anybodys head when marcus is talking to the queen. :Please sign your comments and Marcus mother is Elaine Fenix who is confirm dead. Source 'Gears of War: Aspho Fields page 375'.--Jack Black 12:31, 3 April 2009 (UTC) but still why at the end of Gears Of War 2, we did we hear the voice of Adam Fenix at the end of the credits. :We don't know the answer to that. Please post your question(s) in the forum for discussion. And, like Jack said, sign your posts please. --blue.insanity.child. 2:16, April 3rd, 2009. (UTC) Who is the leader of the COG Facilty again? Is it you Jack or is it Blue. And this is not a question but i just need to know who is in charge. That is all. ::http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Gears_of_War:Administrators. And sign your comments.--Jack Black 15:12, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I really Hate The Locust Theory on the queen being human since she speaks English. Tyran is one of many languages in Gears of War series.--Jack Black 20:50, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Promotions and Positions in the Locust Army Has anyone else realized that the specific locust that have special traits have been promoted to generals and body guards, depending on their unique ability? General RAAM was big and tough, but one of the main reasons he was feared was because he had the ability to communicate with the kryll, and command them as a deadly weapon and strong shield. Skorge was also possibly promoted as the new general/queen's bodyguard because of his very useful ability to communicate with the riftworm. Although this does not explain why the queen is, the queen So, why is she in her high position as queen of the locust army? - Lame-Locust 00:14, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :"RAAM spent only one yar as a drone and quickly proved himself in the elite Theron guard. cunning and ambitious, within only a few shorts years he usurped the military leadership of the Locust horde." Art of Gears of War. Skorge became the Queens fav because he was the only one that could end the war in matter of months with the Riftworm. RAAM seem like regular general, but the Kryll thing. Maybe him and the Queen has the ability to communicate via the mind. Remember the scene when Kim is killed.--Jack Black 00:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it was rumored and highly speculated that RAAM and Myrrah both had telepathic abilities. -Lame-Locust 02:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I belive that thing on her back might be a commuinicator between her and the Locust. Or, for people who beileive that thing on her back is special, it may not be. It is tradtional for queens to wear this robe with a hood. For instance the queen in sleeping beauty, only the queen's robe is alive. Because Locust are creepy. Oh, if you copy and paste the picture of Ruth and the Locust Queen together, the look the same. That's who I think the queen is. :On the issue with robes and sleeping beauty. What are you talking about? I never seen a queen with a hood. Current queens wear dresses and the queens of the enlighten area and medieval age had this. But beside that If the queen is Ruth I will not comment unless Epic released that info in a form of a statement/game ect. But I always wonder if that is a bug on her back maybe we can find a Character designer thats a concept art for it.--Jack Black 14:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe, you know what I meant with hood. Watch that video I gave you of the Locust queen in HD. You might find something. I saw that the Queen is wearing this chest plat that is attatched to the bug. I am going to try to find a concept of the queen if I can. --Gearslover01 14:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Reference/Trivia Mentioning how similar she is to Kerrigan from starcraft might be mentionworthy, they're almost identical really. Name change? Should we change the page to just Myrrah. My reason real world kings and queens don't used there titles in there articles. * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juan_Carlos_I_of_Spain --JacktheBlack 16:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I think we should do it eventually, but for now we should keep the Queen because I don't know how many people know the Locust Queen's name is Myrrah, so it provides a connection between the game and the outside information. If we don't though, we should keep it in the opening paragraph because our character articles tend to have their titles with their names when first being introduced. BuzzSawBill 04:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Unique Appearance I love it. It cuts down on the speculation and give mention on her "human" appearance.--Chairman Jack the Black 18:49, November 20, 2009 (UTC)